


"It's great having you as a dad and as a friend in general."

by youarebymyside



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU: after homecoming, But I'm not sure, Dad!Tony, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iron Dad, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark has feelings, also, and, because it's more, but that's okay, eat some pizza and watch netflix, jokes about daddy issues, tony may be a little bit ooc, with his very supportive dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebymyside/pseuds/youarebymyside
Summary: “So, i have this guy at my uni and i think he only wants to talk to me because of you.”“Me?”“Yeah. He always asks me about you and how is it — to live with Tony Stark, have you as my dad.”Tony chuckles:“Asa dad?”“He thinks so.”“And you?”I just need to write about them, so we have this silly situation. Peter r e a l l y trusts Tony. With anything. And Tony trusts Peter as well.





	"It's great having you as a dad and as a friend in general."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to correct me, because english is not my native language, but i have these situations where I write some plots in english, because in my first language it feels not that great or the jokes are not even funny. Hope you enjoy.

“So, i have this guy at my uni and i think he only wants to talk to me because of you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. He always asks me about you and how is it — to live with Tony Stark, have you as my dad.”

Tony chuckles:

“As _a dad?”_

“He thinks so.”

“And you?”

“What? I don't even want to talk to him. I mean, _he's cute_ , but all of this is kinda dumb, so.”

“Right”.

…

“Do you want me to go on a date with him?”

“Absolutely. Fucking. Not.”

“Good, because that would be impossible — to handle him talking.”

“If you like him — just go for it.”

“What's your point, _dad Tony?”_

“First of all, don't ever call me that name again. And the second one — just fuck him.”

“Tony”

“Yeah, just remember that he would probably be like ‘Can I see your dad now?’ or 'I’ve had sex with Iron man’s son’. Do you really want that fame, boy?”

“I. Do. Not.”

“Then the problem is solved, right? Don't talk to him, don't fuck him, forget about him. What a great solution, huh? Listen, do you want some pizza or french fries or something? I want some junk food”.

“Don't trust boys, trust your old man when he wants you to eat the pizza with him, huh?”

“Boys are stupid anyway. Well, not every one, i wasn't stupid, but you know. And I'm asking you again, _do you want pizza?”_

“Pizza and Netflix?”

“What pizza and what do you want to watch?”

Peter is giggling:

“A movie about you, so I can point out how stupid you actually were.”

“Careful, kid”.

“Okay, 4 cheese and shrimps. And I want to watch Jessica Jones, I think she's great.”

“Okay.”

“And Tony?”

“What?"

“I just want to get laid, but I don't want him to be stupid and making all these rumors about how big or small my dick is or what I love in bed. Is it too much to ask?"

“This will sound weird, but if I weren't your _dad,_ I'd say that it _is_ me, the guy you're looking for.”

“You just had to make it that way.”

“Well, what can I say? That's true. And if the sex is great, we're just… having it? Why would you need any stupid rumors?”

“Thanks, _daddy.”_

 _“_ Thiiin ice, kid.”

“Yeah, that was weird.”

“But for real, you want someone to love you and that's okay. Having sex with a smart handsome guy, why not? There are plenty of them, just wait a bit.”

Peter sighs:

“Yeah, i know. It's just... “

“ _I know”._

Peter looks sad.

“Why is this so hard?”

“And that's why”, Tony's voice is a little too loud for a moment, “We’ll get a lot of pizza and watch some tv shows. Degradation, isn't that great?”

“Best feeling in the world”, Peter smiles and Tony laughs. “I know, I either don't say it or say too many times, but I'm glad I have you. It's great having you as a dad, and as a friend in general, and I simply love you.”

“I love you, too, kiddo.”

Peter smiles so bright that Tony just has to ruin the moment:

“You'll get the pizza, it’s going to be here within 5 minutes and I'll turn the tv on, okay?”

_“Okay.”_


End file.
